the one and only miko
by asaun28
Summary: When Sesshoumaru, the taiyouki prince of the western lands saves a young girl from another demon, he realises that she could be more usefull than ever


'well now, here I am walking in the middle of Tokyo and its midnight' I thought as I kept walking around until I found someone to help me fix my car or give me a lift somewhere where I can get my car serviced. It was winter in Tokyo and I just moved her a week ago, I'm 20 going on 21 later on in the year. I'm not that tall, possibly only 5, 5 ft, with long black hair. When men see me they stop and stare but I don't care because I'm not that interested in finding a guy just yet 'call me crazy but all the relationships I have had in the past ended up with them cheating on me or not working out so in the end I just gave up'. Ok, so back with my creepy story where I am in town not knowing where the fuck I am and its starting to creep me out really badly.

"Is anyone there?" I asked as I stopped walking and looked behind me sensing that there was someone behind me. 'Ok I am now officially scared' I thought as turned back around and started to walk at a faster pace. I hear another sound behind me and I cant help but turn around and trying to find the source of this sound but again I see nothing, 'now I know that there is someone here with me and I don't know if I'm suppose to feel safe or scared' I thought to myself.

"Ok, I know your out there somewhere whoever you are so just show yourself and lets get this over with" I said hoping that no reply would come back to me so I could just walk away.

"You got me, I suppose freaking you out is not enough for me. I can smell your fear and your heart beating so fast that I can't help but moan in pleasure" said another voice as it stepped out of the shadows.

_Somewhere else in the middle of Tokyo…_

"You do realize little brother that you just called me in the middle of the night to pick you and your little tramp back from a party that **you**where invited to, so I suggest **you**go find a way home yourself so I can go back home and sleep cause I have work today unlike yourself" said a very mad and annoyed man into his phone as he was driving through Tokyo trying to find this so called party that his little brother and his little tramp went to.

"_Keh, come on Sesshoumaru. This will be the last time I ever ask you a favor ever again, unless it's something important and I know I can't drive and either can Kikyo so can you just pick us up then go home and sleep your life away and work the rest of your life." _replied his brother that was on the phone.

"Fine, this one time only and I don't want a peep coming from either of you when I come and get you" Sesshoumaru said as he hung up and threw the phone in the back seat of his black Jaguar.

"The things I do for my little brother, what has the world come to?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as he stopped at a red light. Yes Sesshoumaru is a youki and ahs both his arms and Inuyasha is a half demon as they are in other fanfic.

Something caught his eye as he was waiting for the lights to change, he turned his head ignoring that the light had turned green and with his demon eyesight, his eyes widened as he saw a human girl up against a strong youki much like himself.

'Stupid human for being out this late in the first place' Sesshoumaru thought.

'_She will die if you don't save her'_ someone said in his brain.

'Who the hell are you' thought Sesshoumaru angrily.

'_Your conscious, who else? But don't worry about that now! You have to save that young girl now so get your but out of that comfy car seat and go help her' _replied his conscious.

'I shouldn't do any…….' He stopped his thoughts as he heard the woman scream and with an annoying sigh he got out of his car and slowly walked towards the scene.

_Back to the young woman and the youki…_

I couldn't help it, I had to scream. Just by looking at his face 'What the hell is that?' I thought to myself as I looked at his scaly face and his green skin.

"What's the matter, don't like what you see?" asked the thing in front of me slowly walking towards me.

"Ugh, no offence but no. I don't like what I see, I don't even know what I'm seeing here. Some thingamabob with scales on his face and is green all over" I replied as I started to back up as he was walking towards me.

"Don't be so afraid, your death will be quick as possible. You are the miko are you not?" he asks me as he continued to walk towards me.

"A what? Ok I think you have the wrong person here because I'm not a "miko" and never have been, so how about we get on with our own lives and pretend that we never met each other so I can pretend that this is all a dream and wake up in my own bed and this never happened ok?" I asked praying he would agree with me but who do I think I am, of course he's going to kill me with those sharp things in his mouth.

"Well lets see now, I could rape you to death which would mean you would die slowly and pleasurable. Or the second option is that I tear you to shreds so you die instantly, you choose" replied the Youki.

"Uhh let's see now there are two ways that I could die, how about I choose option c and run for my life" I said as I quickly turned and began to run but I didn't get very far cause he was in front of me in a second with his clawed hands around my throat about to choke me to death.

"Wrong option little girl, now it's my turn to choose how you die. How about I rape ya to death?" the green slimy youki asked as he tightened his grip around my neck.

"Uhh…..h..ow….about….th…at….ot..her…..thing……beh…ind….you….ki..lls….you…first…huh?" I choked out as I pointed my shaking fingers behind his head. He turned his head sharply as he saw another youki staring at him and the girl.

"Fabulous just fabulous, don't worry about him. Hey you wanna join in on the fun man? Or just leave me to her and you can just watch" asked the slimy youki to the other youki.

"Drop the human" the other youki commanded as he still had his eyes glued to us. The other youki laughed as he tightened his grip on the human girl. The girl's eyes began to water as her air began to slow down as she tried to loosen his grip around her neck.

"I think not, cause you see here that she is a special thing. Don't you see that this girl is a miko that could kill us at any moment?" asked the youki that was holding the girl's neck.

"I said drop the girl or your life will end before hers" the other youki demanded again.

"I think not, youki cause you se……" the other youki couldn't continue his speech cause in a flash a green beam of light came out of the other youki's finger and cut him in half, his green blood going everywhere. After a short moment the other youki walked slowly at his remains and at the unconscious girl that had green slime all over her, he sighed as he kneeled down at the young girl and picked her up and began walking away towards his car once more.

_The next morning (Kagome's pos)_

'Am I dead?' I thought to myself

'_You are not dead stupid girl, that youki saved you last night and took you back to his apartment' _

'Who are you?' I questioned myself 'How stupid, I'm talking to myself'

'_Wrong again girl, this is your conscious talking now its time to wake up so open your eyes!' _Her conscious screamed back in her head.

'OK ok, just stop yelling at me I have a bad enough headache as it is' I thought bitterly as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking my eyes to get a good look of the room.

"Ok, so I'm not dead or injured anywhere that I can think of and I'm in some other creepy guy's house where he could eat me or worse kill me at any second. Just great Kagome now look where you got yourself into this time" I whispered to myself as I slowly got out of this really nice comfy queen-size bed and silently made it across the room and gently opened the door and looked out.

"Ok now, if I could just find the exit than I could leave place and be on my way" I said as I quietly stepped into the hallway and to the stairs.

'See that's not hard, I just have to make it down these stairs and be out the door without anyone knowing' I thought as I made it down the stairs and saw the door that hopefully would lead me to the outside world and leave this creepy place forever. I almost made it to the door when I felt a presence behind me, 'damit, the creepy guy is back and when I turn around he's probably going to eat me or kill me at first glance' I thought as I slowly turned around but to my surprise there was no one there.

"Ok, I must be feeling things" I said to myself and turned back around to face the door, I screamed as came face to face with a solid built chest, with my heart beating a hundred miles an hour I slowly looked up saw a man with long white hair, did I mention the fangs and the pointy ears.

"Hi" was all I could say.

_Back to the story……._

'_Hi is all you can say to this creature that just saved your life?' _my conscious said in my head.

'Well yea, cause you see I am staring at him straight in the face and the moment I blink is when he's going to tear me into shreds' I thought back as I stared into his intense blue eyes.

"Uhh, well thanks for saving me but I think I must be on my way and you and I can just pretend that we ever met ok?' I asked as I moved to step beside him so I could get to the front door without any harm. I couldn't get that far as he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back so I was face to face with him, again. I swallowed as I thought I was going to die at any minute because he's going to stick his fangs into my neck or snap my neck, which ever one was easy.

"You're a Miko" he said. I blinked confusedly as I tried to remember when I heard that last, 'oh yes, when I was almost choked to death by that other creature' I thought.

"No, no, no, no, no. You see that other thing said that to me last night before you sliced him in half but you must have me mistaken for some other person because I am not a Miko and never have been or heard that I am in my whole life so just let me go and I will be on my way" I replied as I was starting to get annoyed that everyone thought I was some Miko that could kill these beings so easily, well hello this guys twice as tall as me and most likely 12 times more powerful than me.

"


End file.
